


I Am Your Doctor

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Series: Culture Shock [10]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anger, Angst and Romance, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post Regeneration, Pre Episode s01e14 The Christmas Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You talk a thousand miles a minute, your—your hair is long, you have huge br-brown eyes instead of blue, and you’re wearing my Doctor’s jacket and jumper! Haven’t you even thought about how that makes me feel?!”<em></em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Your Doctor

Things were tentative the first few days after The Doctor’s regeneration. Rose was uncertain of this new man who bounced around with an endless, manic smile.

The Doctor was strangely oblivious to her feelings, setting a new record of speed-talking literally every hour. Rose would futilely try to listen, hoping that maybe she could catch a glimpse of the Doctor she knew in him. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, and she was so overwhelmed by the change that she felt like she might explode too.

In a way she did. The new Doctor was chattering again while he worked the TARDIS levers.

“...And I told her ‘Would you like to bake a pizza in the TARDIS?’ She looked so shocked, I tell you, and then she started freaking out and squealing like a child—goodness, I thought she’d faint and that would’ve have been really bad because there was a curse on us that made us walk really slow anditwould’vetakenforevertogetbackupagain—”

“Stop it!” Rose shouted, her voice echoing through the console room. The Doctor froze, his bangs whipping as he whirled toward her.

“Rose, what’s—”

“I said stop it!” Rose cried again. “Just stop talking!” Tears came to her eyes as she began pacing, waving her hands wildly about. “You talk a thousand miles a minute, your—your hair is long, you have huge br-brown eyes instead of blue, and you’re _wearing my Doctor’s jacket and jumper_! Haven’t you even thought about how that makes me feel?!”

The Doctor sputtered. “But...Rose...I _am_ —”

“Well, you’ll need to prove it to me!” Rose snapped, doubling her fists. She watched as The Doctor’s face fell. A long silence followed, and then he cleared his throat uneasily.

“Rose. I’m sorry— _AGH!_ ” Doubling over, he clutched his middle and sank to the floor.

Despite herself Rose was alarmed. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s kind of a...r-regeneration follow-up,” The Doctor ground out, face contorted in pain. “I’m still— _ergg_ , releasing energy. We need to land the TARDIS! Rose, Rose, help me up—”

Leaping forward, Rose grasped his elbow and pulled him to his feet. She stared into his eyes and glimpsed something familiar. It brought a flutter to her heart and words to her lips. “What must I do?”

“Pull that lever,” The Doctor instructed in a voice taut with discomfort. “I think...it’s time you got home.”

 _The only home I had was with my Doctor, my old Doctor_ , Rose thought longingly, reaching over the pull the lever indicated.

 


End file.
